


Courting Red

by Remember When (scribblemyname), WriteItSmall (scribblemyname)



Series: Meme Inspired [38]
Category: K (Anime)
Genre: Drabble, Fix-It, Gen, Resurrection
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-09
Updated: 2019-01-09
Packaged: 2019-10-07 10:27:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17364281
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/scribblemyname/pseuds/Remember%20When, https://archiveofourown.org/users/scribblemyname/pseuds/WriteItSmall
Summary: It took quite a bit of work to get a message to Homura before they did anything rash—like completely destroy Totsuka's body.





	Courting Red

There was exactly one way Nagare could see ever joining someone like Suoh Mikoto to his cause, and no comfortable way to kill him or his directly and bring his own power to bear.

It took quite a bit of work to get a message to Homura before they did anything rash—like completely destroy Totsuka's body.

"You can resurrect him without consequences?" Kusanagi's voice was appropriately skeptical under the diplomatic tone.

"There are always consequences," Nagare corrected. "But yes, I can bring him back. He'll have my aura."

He wouldn't be the first with two.

"Do it," Mikoto said.


End file.
